


You need a good kiss!

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Witch Hunt
Genre: Dragon Age Prompt Fest, Fluff, Gen, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Witch Hunt DLC from the Point of View of Waggles the Mabari</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need a good kiss!

We left Denerim quietly. Traversing the Imperial Highway towards the Wilds was like the Blight Year in reverse with fewer 'spawn to kill. And with a Sad Boss who didn't talk to me. 

It was lonely without the Stone Dwarf, the Big Grey Two-Legger Mabari, the Silly Yelpy Pup, the Orlesian Treat-Sneaker, the Not-Stone Dwarf Who Smelled of Food, the Sneaky Elfy One and the Old Soapy Mage Lady to keep Boss' spirits up. I kept Boss safe and warm at nights, and wished that the Nice Magey One would just appear like she used to.

The Nice Magey One's home still smelt of Darkspawn and Dragon. There was a fainter scent on top of the old scents of Darkspawn, Flemeth, Magey, Yelpy and Boss, but it wasn't worth sniffing out. Boss wanted to find Magey and I was the best hope of that. The softer scent grew stronger inside the hut, and I realised it was an Elfy scent. The Elfy scent turned out to belong to another Elfy One, with whom Boss agreed to work. New Elfy seemed to like me, although she argued with Boss about my name.

_"Waggles? Really? You named a warhound Waggles?"_

_"What else was I supposed to call him? Barkspawn?"_

I wagged my tail to show her why I earned my name, but I don't think she understood. Then we went back to the Stone Tower, but it smelled a lot nicer than before. A lot less Abominationish, and a lot more Magey and Clean. It was nice to meet The Little Dwarf Playmate again. The New Magey Sneaker Of Treats was nice, too, although his clothes really needed more scents attached to them. He didn't seem to appreciate my marking his robes with my scent, though. 

Boss wasn't happy in the Deep Roads, so I kept close by until we reached the surface again. And going back to the Brecilian Forest was fun. I got to mark my territory again.

And when we saw her, when the Nice Magey One was finally close enough to sniff, well, she looked as though she needed a good kiss.

_"Eugh! Get off me, you mangy cur! Stop licking me!"_


End file.
